


Relax

by turtlewithatardis



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlewithatardis/pseuds/turtlewithatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hotch forgets to take a break. Enter Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Anderson checked his watch. 12:29pm. He looked up to see who was left in the bullpen and found it was him and two other agents He watched as they got into the elevator before turning around to see who was in the bullpen. Him and two other agents. ‘Everyone else must’ve gone for lunch’ he thought to himself. He dropped his pencil on the file he’d been working on and stood to get something to eat.

He stood but was stopped by the figure in the office above. Hotch was, as usual, working through lunch. Anderson smiled to himself as he walked up to the office, all thoughts of eating food gone. He had another mission. He took one last look around the bullpen before entering Hotch’s office.

“You do know it is lunchtime, right?” Anderson said, walking towards Hotch.

Hotch kept writing, not looking up. “I’m aware.”

“Obviously you’re not.”

“These files aren’t going to do themselves,” Aaron sighed as Anderson came behind him and rubbed at his shoulders, “Besides, you know I’ll eat something later when we get home. And I had a sandwich at 11.”

Anderson sighed back. “A sandwich. One sandwich or half? That’s not going to do you any good and you know it.”

He knew Hotch knew he was right. He usually was when it came to this.

“I’ll be fine.” Hotch said, trying to resist the urge to lean into Anderson’s touch. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he needed a break.

“No you won’t. You need to stop before you work yourself into the ground. There’s a half hour of lunch left. For once will you relax? For me?” Anderson asked, smiling when Hotch groaned as he hit a sensitive spot. 

Anderson could see Hotch’s struggle between working and giving in. To refuel his efforts, Anderson leaned in so he was level with Hotch.

“Please?” he asked, taking Aaron’s lobe between his teeth and sucking, reveling in the sharp in take of breath from Hotch, “Will you let me help you relax? For me, Aaron?”

Aaron shut his eyes, the battle between work and relaxing being played out. Working was losing out. Big time.

Anderson trailed kisses up and down Hotch’s neck, nuzzling and sucking on his skin every now and then. He knew he was being unfair but that’s what was needed.

“You’re being mean today.” Aaron said, deciding it was ridiculous to think he was winning this one and gave over to Anderson’s onslaught.

Anderson grinned against his lover’s neck. He loved it when he got Hotch to relax, to just forget about everything, even if it was only for the last half hour of their lunch break.

Anderson undid Hotch’s tie and threw it on the desk and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He slid his left hand in slowly, stroking the warm skin beneath his fingers. Anderson continued his attack on Hotch’s neck while moving to open the rest of his shirt.

“What’re you do-“

“Shhh. I’m going to help you relax. Just give in, just feel.”

“But there’s… we’re at work.”

“As if that’s ever stopped us before. 20 minutes. 23 at most.”

“I know there’s people outside, what if th-“

Anderson decided to put a stop to Hotch’s rambling. He grabbed Hotch, crushing his mouth against his own. It took a few seconds but when Hotch started to respond, he knew he had him. He coaxed Hotch’s mouth open with his tongue. Anderson realised time would soon run out and people would be back from their break soon. He reached to undo Hotch’s belt and zip.

Anderson’s arm started cramping from the angle he was at. He broke the kiss, silently enjoying the whimper emitting from Hotch, to get a better angle. He debated kissing Hotch and finishing him off with his hand but the sudden urge to taste Hotch over took him. Without a seconds hesitation he pulled Hotch’s slacks and boxer down as far as his thighs. Anderson was surprisingly unsurprised to find Hotch hard. Anderson took Hotch in his mouth. The groan from Hotch would be something he’d never get tired of hearing.

“Mmm, and you didn’t want to relax…” Anderson said, pulling away to look up at Hotch.

“Shut up.” Hotch replied, shutting his eyes when Anderson took his head between his lips, flick vigorously at it.

Hotch ran his hands through Anderson’s hair, pushing him further down his cock. Anderson took it, loving how he was the one that drove Hotch crazy, the one that left him wanting more and more. He would never get tired of pleasuring Hotch.

“Oh fuck,” Hotch groaned, his hips shifting up as Anderson cupped his balls. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Mmm…” Anderson moaned around Hotch’s thick shaft, holding still as Hotch started to thrust faster into his mouth.

“Ah… fuck, babe. Yes,” Hotch hissed, feeling himself grow closer and closer to the edge.

As Hotch thrust out, Anderson held his hips in place and took Hotch’s tip in his mouth and sucked hard.

“Shit. Fuck…. Don’t stop. I’m gonna… G-G-G… Anderson! Yes!” Hotch said as he came, pulling at Anderson’s short hair. Hotch kept thrusting, emptying himself into Anderson’s willing mouth.

Hotch dropped back, eyes shut, letting himself melt into the chair. The only sounds that could be heard was Hotch’s uneven breath and the Anderson zipping Hotch back up. Anderson stood, startled when Hotch grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a searing kiss, moaning at his taste on Anderson’s tongue.

“Are we relaxed?” Anderson said, kissing Hotch on the lips.

“A bit.” Aaron replied, a coy smile on his face.

“A bit?” Anderson looked at Hotch, half pretending to be shocked.

“Yeah. I think I might need to relax again at home.”

“Really? Does that mean I get to relax with you?”

“Most definitely.”

Anderson chuckled and kissed Hotch, before standing back up and handing Hotch his tie back.

“Gotta be professional, right?” Anderson said, smiling when Hotch fixed himself. He walked to the door and checked his watch. 12:51pm. “I put food on the table. I expect it to be gone by 5.”

“Yes sir.”

Anderson turned the doorknob.

“Hey, Anderson?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”


End file.
